


As You Wish, Love

by stuckyonyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 17/17, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oops, Popular!Michael, Smut, Some Fluff, Underage Sex, Unpopular!Ashton, ash barely talks, for robin and destiny, hella gay, lukeimia af ;), mikey is only mentioned, popular!Calum, so underage i guess, super homo, unpopular!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyonyou/pseuds/stuckyonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had been pining after Calum since year five and the kiwi had yet to notice his constant staring. Luke and Calum were on totally different social levels; The brunette and his douchebag friend Michael were adored by the entire school, known for their laid back attitudes and amazing taste in music. Luke was just the weird kid in the back of class with mediocre fringe.<br/>---<br/>Or the one where Luke just wants Calum to have him and he finally gets his chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin and Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Robin+and+Destiny).



> This is for Robin and Destiny (ily)  
> sorry that it kinda sucks

“Mr. Hemmings? Luke! Luke Hemmings!”  
Luke looked up in a daze as he finally realized it was his name being called.  
“Yes?” He said as the entire class snickered at him.  
“I think you will learn more about the Cartesian form if you stopped staring at Mr. Hood and started listening to me,” The professor said as The blond boy’s cheeks took on a pink tint.  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”  
The professor accepted Luke’s feeble apology and thankfully went back to droning on about graphs of functions.  
The only reason Luke had been staring at Calum in the first place was because apparently the older boy thought it was humanly acceptable to look that attractive. It wasn’t. Luke had been pining after Calum since year five and the kiwi had yet to notice his constant staring. Luke and Calum were on totally different social levels; The brunette and his douchebag friend Michael were adored by the entire school, known for their laid back attitudes and amazing taste in music. Luke was just the weird kid in the back of class with mediocre fringe.  
Luke only had one friend; Ashton Irwin. Ash was further up the totem pole of popularity due to the fact that he was a senior, (Luke, Calum, and Michael were sophomores) but still, he wasn’t much. Neither of them got invited to parties or asked on dates, and most Friday nights were spent chilling in Ash’s Mum’s basement, playing covers on guitar or just playing video games (not FIFA because ‘FIFA sucks’ according to Ash.)  
Lost in his train of thought, Luke was startled to hear the bell ring, but quickly shoved his notebook into his bag and hurried to beat the crowd to lunch, the only class he had with Ash. After he got his lunch tray and received the disgusting slop that the school liked to call lunch, he sat down with a sigh at the table him and Ash usually shared in the corner of the cafeteria.  
“Who shat in your cornflakes this morning?” Oldest boy asked, clearly put off by the blond’s sigh.  
“Professor Song caught me staring at Calum and pointed it out to the entire class,” Luke said, wiping his hands roughly over his face, still embarrassed and unsettled.  
“Man, you’ve been pining over him for /years/, just tell thee guy already.”  
“I can’t just tell him, Ash, he’s Calum fucking Hood.”  
“Speak of the devil,” Ash said under his breath and Calum walked into the cafeteria with Michael, whose hair was dyed dark blue this month, and was instantly greeted by a couple of students who made easy conversation with him as he walked over to the lunch table.  
“You are so whipped man,” Ash said with a shit eating grin when he saw Luke’s needy stare.  
“Shut the fuck up Irwin.”  
“It’s true though. You’ve been in love with this guy for five years I would’ve thought you might move on to someone else by now.”  
“Someone else isn’t him,” Luke sighed out before turning around and poking at the food on his tray.  
“Lukey,” Ash said under his breath, “Don’t turn around but Calum is walking right toward us.”  
“What the fu-ck-k,” Luke choked out as he struggled to swallow his food. He felt a large hand land on his shoulder as he got down the last of his sandwich.  
“Hemmings, right?” Luke swore he died at that moment. His name sounded so perfect rolling off Calum’s tongue.  
“Yeah,” the younger boy muttered out quietly, turning around and coming face to face with a smirking Calum.  
“Hey, mind if I sit with you guys?” He said, already putting his tray down in the spot perpendicular to Luke.  
“No problem,” Ash spoke up, seeing that Luke was short of words.  
“So,” Calum said, "We're you really staring at me during Calc today?"  
Luke blushed and tried to come up with a believable excuse.  
"Um, I, uh... I was just staring into space, kinda lost in thought, you know? And your face just happened to be there. I wasn't really staring at you," The youngest muttered out, tripping over his words and silently cursing himself, bewildered at his own awkwardness.  
"Oh so that's what happened, Hemmings. Sounds entirely plausible," Calum replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Luke blushed an even deeper scarlet and, in shame, put his head down as far as it would go, avoiding all eye contact with the brunet.  
Surprisingly, Calum sat with them for the rest of lunch, making easy conversation. Well, easy for Ash at least. Luke found it was the most difficult thing to do, trying to make conversation with the boy he'd been dreaming about for five years. He began thinking of how long he’d liked Calum, and /why/ he’d even started to like Calum. It all began in year five, their last year of primary school.  
Luke was new at the school so he was understandably nervous when he walked into Ms. Fig’s class. All the eyes in the room were drawn to him and he slowly shrank back into himself, trying to become as small as possible.  
“You must be Luke,” the teacher said in a tone that immediately seemed warm and comforting. Luke gave a shy nod at this, his lunchbag clasped tightly in his small hands.  
“Have a seat anywhere, we’re just getting started.”  
The young boy took a seat that, he would soon find out, gave him a perfect view of prepubescent Calum Hood.  
Over the course of the next few years, Luke developed a crush which morphed into more. It was adoration, lust even. Luke practically worshiped Calum.  
“Luke!” He was startled out of the flashback as he heard his name being shouted by Ashton.  
“The bell just rung, but Calum invited us over later to hang out, are you in?”  
“Uh yeah but I, uh, I don’t know your address or where to go or anything,” Luke stammered out, shocked that Calum would invite him and Ash, thee nobodies of the school, to hang out.  
“Oh yeah. Here, I’ll put my number in your phone and you can just text me later.” Luke pulled out his phone, handed it over to Calum, and watched closely as he typed in his number.  
“You can just give it to Ash later, sorry, I gotta run,” Calum rushed out. And with that, he was gone. Luke glanced over at Ash and saw that he wore a look of bewilderment that was most likely etched on to the younger’s face as well.  
“Dude,” Ash said, picking up his bag, “What the fuck just happened.”  
***  
Ash and Luke sat, jittering with nerves, in the eldest boy’s used car.  
“Are you sure this is the right address?” Ashton asked, glancing out at the average looking two story house that they had pulled up to.  
“Positive,” Luke replied with fake confidence.  
“Hey,” Ashton placed his hand on Luke’s knee and squeezed, clearly sensing his nervousness, “It’s gonna be fine. Cal seems chill.”  
Luke nodded and gulped, feeling a twinge of jealousy at the nickname Ash already had in place for Calum, and hopped out of the car, eager to see the popular boy once again.  
Ash followed Luke up to the front porch and took the lead, ringing the doorbell and letting Luke cower behind him like a child. Calum opened the door, dressed in grey sweats that hung low on his hips and a white blink-182 shirt.  
“Hey guys!” He greeted them, “Come in nobody but my sister will be home for at least a couple of hours so we have the house to ourselves pretty much.”  
Luke glanced around, eyeing every little thing in the front room. It felt so strange, finally being inside Calum’s house, and he wanted to remember every detail.  
Ash cleared his throat, a subtle reminder for Luke to stay cool.  
“Oh, great,” The shy boy said, finally meeting Calum’s dark brown eyes. It seemed as if he couldn’t look away from them, and the intense stare the older boy was giving him didn’t help much either.  
Calum was the first to look away as he said, "C’mon guys, we can play video games in the basement if you want," and he led the boys down a set of stairs.  
Eventually they ended up inside a large room with walls of concrete, several dark rugs covering the floor, four gaming chairs, a mini fridge, and a flat screen TV equipped with a PS3, Wii, and Xbox.  
"Make yourselves at home," Calum said, walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing three beers out of it. "Mum doesn't know I have these so keep quiet about it."  
Luke felt a wave of panic wash over him. He'd never had anything to drink besides a few sips of his Mum's wine here and there, and as far as he could tell, beer tasted like a rat's ass.  
Nevertheless, he screwed off the cap and took a tentative sip, coughing and sputtering when it went down.  
"Awwe, has little Lukey never had beer before," the raven haired boy teased, making Luke blush at the nickname.  
"Yeah I'm pretty lame," Luke sighed out, embarrassed. Ash just laughed and gave Luke a warm pat on the shoulder while Calum directed his attention to finding a game.  
"Is Call Of Duty okay with you guys?" Calum asked, looking back up at the two boys seated in the gaming chairs. They both nodded and voiced their acceptance as Calum put the game in.  
***  
Almost two hours later the sun was going down and all three boys were still zoned out, staring at the massive television. Ash paused the game, swearing under his breath.  
“My Mum wanted me home before dinner to watch Lauren and Harry, I’ve got to go,” He rushed out, throwing the cans of beer that he’d downed into the bin in the corner of the room.  
“Thanks for having me, Cal. See you tomorrow Lukey,” the curly haired boy said, giving Luke a knowing wink.  
“Well what do you wanna do now?” Calum asked Luke, clearly bored with the game. Luke immediately panicked. He’d been left alone with the boy he’d been dreaming about for years. Most people would be excited but all he felt was dread and anxiety, he had no clue how to not make a fool of himself.  
“Um, I don’t really care. Whatever you want to do is fine,” Luke managed to get out, unsure of what activity would be fun, besides fucking, which was a little premature at the moment.  
“Let’s just head up to my room and chill. Maybe listen to some Blink,” Calum suggested.  
“Sounds good. Blink is actually my favorite band,” Luke said, running with the familiar topic.  
They discussed bands that they both liked and walked up the stairs, eventually ending up in Calum’s bedroom, flopped over on the bed.  
“Hey Luke?” Calum asked after they’d been sitting in peaceful silence for a few minutes.  
“Yeah?” He replied, sitting up and resting his chin in his hands.  
“You’re really pretty,” Calum said, gazing across the sheets into Luke’s crystalline eyes. The tallest boy gasped at the startling words falling out of Calum’s mouth. And before he could process what was happening, Calum was leaning in.  
“Cal what are you doing,” Luke asked, his breath ghosting over Calum's lips.  
“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” he muttered, before pressing his plump lips firmly against Luke’s.  
Luke felt like he was in heaven. Everything he’d ever dreamed of was happening. Calum's nose was bumping his cheek and he could feel his own heartbeat pick up when Cal parted his lips slightly. And then is was over.  
“Was that okay,” The raven darker boy asked, sitting up, Luke soon following his actions.  
“Fuck, that was more than okay,” Luke said, leaning in once more to take another kiss, this one more heated than the last.  
Calum bit down on Luke’s lower lip, taking the leading role. The blond whined, wanting so much more from the tan skinned masterpiece in his arms. Luke felt Cal’s hands reach under his shirt and spread across the expanse of his lower back, eliciting another soft groan from the small boy’s mouth.  
“Cal, I-I need more,” Luke said, panting after the, literally, breath-taking kiss.  
“Lukey. Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I want you,” The blond replied.  
“Fuck,” Calum said as he pulled Luke onto his lap so the smaller boy was straddling him. He began to grind up into Luke’s crotch, the other boy responding to his actions with more desperate whines.  
Everything just felt so /good/ to Luke. His wet dreams were coming true and it was all he could do not to scream. In his eager haze, the younger boy grabbed Calum’s shirt and pulled, signaling that he wanted it off. The brown eyed boy pulled back, took his own shirt off, and then went for Luke’s.  
All Luke could do was stare at Calum’s torso, so chiseled and perfect, and hide his own with his arm, ashamed at how scrawny he was.  
“No, baby,” Calum said, reaching to pull Luke’s arms away.  
“You’re so beautiful, you don’t ever need to hide.”  
Luke glanced up and saw nothing but love is Cal’s eyes. Instead of replying, he simply pressed his lips to the older boy’s and trailed his hands down to Calum’s belt. Seeing what Luke wanted, he pulled back once more and tugged his skinny jeans down his muscular thighs. When he finished the task, he looked up to see Luke lying entirely naked on his bed, with his cock out and leaking onto his naval.  
“Shit, Luke. You’re irresistible,” Calum muttered, walking over to the bed and getting on all fours over Luke. He began leaving hickeys down the blond’s body. The purple marks beautifully contrasted the milky skin of his neck and chest.  
Luke shivered and felt more blood rush to his dick as Cal gently scraped his teeth over his hardening nipples. Calum leaned back up to lick into Luke’s mouth and groaned as soon as their hard dicks brushed together.  
“Fuck, Cal. Oh my-y god just fuck me already,” Luke stammered out as he broke away from the kiss.  
“As you wish, love,” the older boy said, reaching into his bedside table for a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his hand and began rubbing it over his fingers, trying to warm it up. Luke was almost writhing on the bed in anticipation.  
“Are you ready,” Calum asked, responding to the weak moan that escaped Luke’s lips after the brunette began gently circling his rim with his pointer finger.  
“Fuck yes,” Luke moaned out breathily. Calum began to push his finger in and even from the first knuckle Luke knew he had died and gone to heaven. Calum had such thick fingers and Luke had spent many nights thinking about what they could do to him, but now that it was finally happening, Luke didn’t know how to react. He wanted to grab at Calum, feel the boy he’d been wanting for years underneath his hands, but he settled for grabbing the sheets instead.  
Calum had gotten his finger all the way in and began to thrust slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Luke.  
“Oh god, more Calum, please,” Luke whined out, finally giving in and grabbing Cal’s dark locks in his fingers. The boy let out a groan and pushed a second finger into Luke, beginning to thrust faster now.  
Luke was helpless, letting out little whines and moving his hips against Cal’s fingers wanting more.  
“Ready for a third babe?” Calum asked, receiving a nod in return. When he pushed the third in he heard a quick intake in breath from Luke. He immediately stopped and asked, “Is everything okay, love?”  
“Yeah I just need a few seconds.” Luke waited until the feeling of fire in his ass went away before giving Cal the go-ahead. His fingers were working wonders inside Luke and when they lightly brushed his prostate the blonde let out a moan that made him embarrassed and sent a rush of blood straight to Calum’s already throbbing member.  
“Get inside me now,” Luke sputtered out in between breaths. Calum pulled back but not before leaving a lingering kiss at Luke’s puckering hole.  
Calum picked up the bottle of lube and rubbed some onto his hard cock, then positioned himself in between Luke’s legs, having them wrapped tightly around his torso. He groaned as the older boy pressed his tip onto his hole, ready to be filled up.  
“Are you ready baby?”  
“God, yes.”  
Calum began to push into Luke and was met with a grimace from the younger boy.  
“Are you okay, love?”  
“Yeah I’m fine just give me some time,” Luke panted out in between breaths.  
He’d never felt so full in his entire life. He didn't want to tell Calum, but he was a virgin. He nodded at Calum, giving him the signal to move on, and the older boy began thrusting gently; pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, hitting his prostate dead on. He began fucking back onto Calum’s cock only wanting more, more.  
“You look so good on my cock princess,” Calum breathily said into Luke’s ear, planting a sloppy kiss on his temple.  
“Oh god, s-so good Cal. So good,” Luke choked out. He let out a particularly loud moan and felt his orgasm approaching quickly as Calum hit his prostate dead-on, over and over again.  
“I’m gonna cum,” He warned Calum. The boy wrapped a hand around Luke’s dick, earning a moan from the Blonde.  
“C’mon Lukey, cum for me princess.”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Luke let out as he came in three bursts, his hole tightening and jizz coating his stomach and Calum’s hand.  
Three hard thrusts later, Calum came deep inside Luke. He pulled out and groaned as he saw the white liquid dripped out of Luke’s loose hole. He lay next to Luke on the bed, glancing over at the beautiful blonde resting beside him with his eyes closed. He sat up and gently stroked his chest.  
“We’re filthy. How about round two in the shower, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments because I would love too hear your feedback. Hopefully I'll be posting more on here over the summer c:  
> -Lucille


End file.
